The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Communication systems such as pay or subscription communication systems include a primary service provider and a user receiver device such as a set top box or integrated receiver decoder. The user device is typically provided with authorization to communicate with the primary service provider and receive services therefrom. One example of such a system is a satellite television system such as DIRECTV®. Broadcast television channels and other internal programs are provided by the primary service provider. Another service provided by a primary service provider is providing program guide data which is used by a user device to display a grid guide on a display associated with the user device.
Various services may be offered by a service provider. Remote booking, guide searching and other services may be provided. Usage of various services cannot always be predicted. Users and groups of users tend to perform similar requests and trends develop over time. Improving various service provided by a service provider is a desirable goal.